Silencio y reflexiones
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: Regalo del Mes del amor para RIAADVD. Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y la trama originales de Saint Seiya, son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada, Shueshia, Toei Animation y quienes pagaron sus respectivas licencias.

**Aviso:** La historia está ubicada temporalmente en ese breve instante entre la batalla contra Poseidón y Hades. Recordemos que en este lapsus, Ikki volvió a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, Hyoga a Siberia y Shiryu a China. Shun permaneció en la mansión Kido y Seiya se fue de Japón en busca de su hermana, esto último para comprender la última parte de esta trama. También seamos conscientes de que June, luego de su aparición antes de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, desapareció de Saint Seiya.

**N/A**: Bien, no hay excusa que me permita justificar mi retraso tan atroz en esta actividad. RIAADVD, ya te he notificado de mis motivos y espero me comprendas. No seguiré hastiándote con disculpas y espero que el one-shot sea de tu agrado.

Lo hice pensando en tí y en tus gustos por el romance. Yo no soy dada al fluff, así que tal vez pinta demasiado dramático. En cualquier caso, lo hice con muchísimo cariño para tí, por ser un chico tan amable y por haberme llamado tu amiga. Fui muy feliz cuando me lo dijiste ^^.

Tengo una afición por el silencio y las noches lluviosas y tengo una afición por las historias que parecen nunca empezar y nunca concluir, espero que esto no te resulte molesto. Seiya y Saori son una pareja que a mí me parece complicada, más que nada por sus condiciones de diosa y caballero. "Amo y sirviente" suelo decir para referirme a su relación, por ello es un tema que al menos a mí me resulta difícil de plasmar. Hay un poquito de ShunxJune sólo porque son adorables y espero que el resultado final te guste.

En fin, para tí y sólo para tí.

Besos.

.

* * *

.

.

**Silencio y reflexiones**

.

.

Seiya caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos de la mansión Kido, paseándose cual león enjaulado de un lado a otro, resguardado entre la penumbra nocturna. Afuera llovía a cántaros, las gotas golpeaban las ventanas y los truenos atravesaban el cielo con un estallido que hacía retumbar las paredes. La luz se había cortado hacía ya varias horas y parecía que no volvería hasta que la lluvia se detuviera. Tatsumi había viajado a Kyoto diciendo que tenía negocios que atender y Shun…Shun había estado encerrado en su habitación durante horas; las mismas que él había pasado deambulando como poseído de extremo a extremo de la enorme casa.

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo—le dijo al aire. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la batalla contra Poseidón en el reino submarino y una semana desde que Saori se marchara a Grecia.

Ayer mismo, Saori era apenas una niña, una cría de trece años que llevaba en su interior a una diosa y a la que él había jurado —por Zeus, por la Tierra y por el Sol— que la protegería a costa de su propia vida. Recordaba la época en que la detestaba. Quizá, incluso, llegó a odiarla. Al principio su juramento de lealtad había sido hacia sus amigos, sus hermanos, a quienes deseaba proteger por sobre todas las cosas; sin embargo, conforme el tiempo transcurría y las batallas se iban dando, la niña malcriada que había sido Saori Kido, había sido paulatinamente sustituida por la agraciada Atenea.

Seiya no podía saberlo y probablemente eran sólo conjeturas de su imaginación, pero a últimas fechas, cuando la miraba de reojo, le parecía más alta, más hermosa y que brillaba como si una luz celestial la estuviera envolviendo todo el tiempo.

Tal vez era su naturaleza de diosa, tal vez era el cosmos divino…o tal vez era que la miraba a través de los mismos ojos que un imbécil enamorado debe tener. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle aquello? Él no había planeado enamorarse. Se suponía que él quería a otra persona.

Sentía que la estaba traicionando y que se traicionaba a sí mismo mintiéndose, engañándose. Siente que traiciona a Miho, que lo ha dado todo por él, porque no le corresponde como se merece. Aunque piensa que ella ya lo sabe, que siempre lo ha sabido; porque a veces, cuando están a solas, ella lo mira añorante, dolorida, pero resignada. Era como si supiera todo lo que se arremolinaba en su interior y que lo había estado atormentado aquellos últimos meses.

Que buena era Miho y que tonto era él.

Pese al aguacero, todo estaba tranquilo. Quizá demasiado tranquilo. A Seiya le daba la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido dentro de la mansión. Miró el paisaje tras la ventana; todo estaba negro. El cielo nublado y la ciudad sin luz a sus pies era un paisaje curioso: negro sobre negro. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había detenido sus pasos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba rígido ahí, mirando la nada?

Mirando las gotas de agua resbalar por el vidrio, pensó que el mundo ya había sufrido bastante las inclemencias de los dioses. Si no supiera que esa lluvia se debía al clima natural, habría corrido al Santuario en cuanto las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer. Pero Saori le había dicho que ya todo estaba bien, que ya no había más motivos para pelear y que era libre de su deber como Caballero.

—Libre… ¿soy realmente libre? —Se susurró a sí mismo.

Aquello que sentía jamás podría ser libre. Jamás podría dejarlo salir de su escondite.

—No, no existe la libertad para ti. —Se dijo entonces, con actitud recriminatoria ante una verdad irrefutable.

Aquello que anhelaba de verdad jamás podría tenerlo. Porque ella era una diosa y la historia demostraba, con innumerables y dolorosos ejemplos, que por más amor que hubiera, entre un dios y un vil mortal simplemente las cosas no podían ser.

Siguió mirando las gotas y se preguntó qué pensarían sus amigos si les dijera. ¿Qué pasaría si Seiya de Pegaso confesaba lo que sentía cada que veía a cierta persona? ¿Qué pasaría si confesaba que esa cierta persona no era otra que la diosa Atenea? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba que su rostro, sus ojos y su sonrisa estaban presentes en sus sueños todas las noches?

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de no pensar, aunque eso le resultó imposible. No podía dejar de pensar, no podía dejar de soñar y por ello tampoco podía ni deseaba dormir. No soportaba la idea de despertar de un sueño que jamás se cumpliría.

Ni en sus más egoístas fantasías podía pedir que ella le amara sólo a él. El amor de Atenea le pertenecía a todos.

Seiya no sabía si el mundo tenía algo en su contra o si era él quien sencillamente no encajaba. ¿Qué había hecho como para merecer tanta hostilidad divina?

Suspiró y se acercó a la ventana. Subió una mano y con la punta de los dedos, recorrió toda la plana superficie, sintiéndola fría y dejando un camino marcado por encima del vaho. Pegó la frente en el cristal y exhaló aire paulatinamente, después comenzó a darse ligeros golpecitos en la frente, con los ojos cerrados, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era un tonto. ¡Un idiota!

Sólo podía pensar en lo que debería ser el sentir su pelo con ese exótico color, su piel blanca y suave como terciopelo y su aroma a flores cerca de él. Le amaba y le odiaba por haber llegado a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, de sus sentimientos, de todo su ser; instalándose cómodamente sin las mínimas intenciones de salir. Sin ser consciente de ello ni de lo que era capaz de hacer con cada una de sus miradas o sus sonrisas.

Aunque le dolía no poder acercarse a ella más de lo que debía y le dolía no poder estar junto a ella cuando se le veía derrumbada o necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Se sentía impotente en aquellas circunstancias. Y se sintió aún peor al pensar que tal vez Saori dejaría de necesitar su protección, que tal vez ya no eran necesarios para el Santuario y debían desaparecer, a pesar de todo, si no eran necesarios Atenea —y hacía una clara distinción entre Saori y Atenea—, no pretendía que él y los demás permanecieran a su lado. Pero al responderle lo contrario, Seiya se sintió aliviado, tranquilo y, al menos en parte, feliz.

Un golpe más contra el vidrio y recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo hacía tan sólo una semana y su expresión—que se había instalado en su rostro aún en contra de sus deseos— un tanto melancólica al decirlo.

—_Ahora ya nadie quiere matarte, no necesitas protección. Ya no nos necesitas ¿no?_ —le dijo con los ojos bajos, puestos en el suelo, incapaz de mirarla.

Habría dado lo que fuera, en ese momento, por poder decirle lo mucho que le necesitaba y que le quería a ella y sólo a ella. Pero más habría deseado, cuando ella colocó sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, que esa expresión de ternura y cariño en su bello rostro hubiera sido debido a que no quería separarse de su lado.

Pero eso era soñar demasiado.

Ella le había dicho que jamás dejarían, él y sus amigos, de ser necesarios, que eran importantes porque siempre habían permanecido a su lado, porque siempre habían creído en ella y aquello logró animarlo de alguna manera. Pero después se había ido al Santuario en compañía de Mu y Shaka.

No era que él desconfiara de la palabra de Saori, pero su instinto, ese que nunca le había fallado y que tantas veces le había salvado la vida, le decía casi a los gritos que algo muy malo estaba por suceder y que Saori algo le estaba ocultando. No le agradaba la idea de quedarse excluido de algo tan importante, sobre todo si involucraba la seguridad de la bella diosa.

—¿Estás bien? —Seiya pegó un brinco del susto y la sorpresa cuando la voz de Shun sonó a su espalda, a sólo unos cuantos palmos de él.

Se giró de un solo impulso, encontrándose con que su amigo tenía los ojos rojos y empequeñecidos. Llevaba el cabello revuelto y su mano sujetaba con excesiva fuerza un marco de fotografía. Seiya no tuvo necesidad de preguntar qué fotografía era esa, porque ya lo sabía. Suspiró nuevamente y pegó la espalda en la ventana; Shun, por su parte, hizo lo mismo, pegándose contra la pared sin separar los ojos del Pegaso.

—Me duele la cabeza—murmuró el castaño, cerrando los ojos.

—No me sorprende que te duela si te estás dando de cabezazos—bromeó Shun, tratando de sonar jocoso, pero no lo logró. Su voz sonaba cansada, arenosa y al Pegaso le dio la impresión de que, hasta cierto punto, sonaba envejecida.

Shun intentó mantener su sonrisa por más tiempo, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano ya que las comisuras comenzaron a dolerle por lo que tuvo que abandonar el brío de sostener el gesto. Sus ojos migraron de Seiya al techo y ahí los dejó puestos como si una energía sobrenatural lo mantuviera hipnotizado.

—¿Crees en el amor, Shun?

La pregunta había sonado, para Andrómeda, como una epifanía. No había esperado que su amigo continuara hablando y mucho menos se esperaba que decidiera hacerlo con algo semejante. En su mente la pregunta resonó como un eco; no podía comprender a qué venía esa pregunta si no venía al caso de…simplemente no venía al caso. Era tal su sorpresa, que no pudo formular una respuesta rápida, sólo supo mantenerse en silencio y mirándolo, preguntándose a qué venía la seriedad en su rostro.

Un trueno cruzó el cielo, iluminando momentáneamente a ambos Caballeros que continuaban mirándose.

—Sí—respondió al fin Shun, con un suspiro.

—¿Tú te has enamorado?

Y apareció entonces aquella mueca extraña que a Seiya siempre le había parecido tierna en el rostro de su amigo, porque le restaba uno o dos años, y que le decía claramente que no respondería hasta que no le diera una explicación que lo satisficiera. No podía decirle "simple curiosidad" porque Shun necesitaba una explicación mejor que esa.

—Yo creí estarlo. —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, que exhaló largamente y luego de refregarse el rostro con una mano, miró al techo sólo para no tener que enfrentar la mirada confundida de Shun—. Es decir, sé que lo estoy, sé que lo que siento es…es eso; por lo tanto me di cuenta que lo de antes, lo que sentía por esa otra persona, no era amor.

Shun sonrió de lado. Esa era la primera sonrisa sincera que esbozaba en una larga temporada. Seiya nunca había sido muy elocuente y sabía que aquella confesión debió costarle una vida, así que decidió no mortificarlo pidiendo más explicaciones y luego de sentarse, asintió varias veces.

—Yo me enamoré sólo como los tontos sabemos hacerlo.

—¿Cómo es ella? —preguntó distraídamente. Shun se habría sonrojado en cualquier otra ocasión, pero en esa, sólo pudo sonreír con tristeza, pensando en dónde, en que sitio y en qué estado, se encontraría June.

—Es… es perfecta—murmuró por toda respuesta y Seiya sonrió para sí, sabiendo que mejor respuesta y mejor descripción no podía existir.

—Sientes que el mundo se ilumina cada que la vez—agregó más como hablando consigo mismo que con su amigo—. Que el tiempo se paraliza y el corazón se desboca.

Shun sonrió un poquito más amplio. De alguna manera, él sabía que ya no estaban hablando de June y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de añoranza le atravesara el corazón.

Sí, era verdad. Cada que veía a June su mundo se iluminaba un poco más, su corazón se volvía loco de felicidad y el simple sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre le provocaba que en su interior una chispa de esperanza se encendiera, la misma esperanza que le decía que el mundo valía todas las penas de la guerra si ella estaba ahí. Pero desde la batalla de las Doce Casas que Shun no sabía nada de la amazona de Camaleón.

No había corrido a buscarla tan pronto se había terminado la batalla y ahora, en ese breve periodo de paz y reflexión, no había hecho más que recriminarse continuamente su falta de valor. Porque habían sido sus estúpidas dudas las que no le permitieron buscarla y ahora ya había desaparecido. Nadie sabía nada de June de Camaleón.

Shun de Andrómeda no era ningún cobarde, pero todo eso escaba de sus manos. Quizá debió ser algo más amable, portarse mejor. Quizá porque antes no sabía de los sentimientos de ella, quizá porque antes no se había dado cuenta de los propios; pero todo había dado un giro inesperado y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo mucho que la necesitaba.

—Llueve mucho—murmuró Seiya con la voz ausente, como si de su boca hubieran salido las palabras por voluntad propia y no porque él las hubiera estado pensando—, cae agua.

Seiya cerró los ojos con fuerza y azotó la cabeza contra el vidrio. Claro que caía agua, so imbécil, no iban a caer piedras. Debería pegarse un tiro en la sien ahora mismo, pensó, por decir semejante estupidez. Shun soltó una carcajada espontánea, incapaz de aguantarse la risa por el comentario de su amigo. Rió tanto y tan alto, que su risa pronto inundó cada recoveco del pasillo en el que se encontraban y, de igual forma, prontamente, Seiya se sintió contagiado y rió también, sintiendo que de esa manera y que de alguna forma, expulsaba de sí todos sus tormentos mentales.

—Ikki volverá, Shun. Sólo necesita un tiempo a solas, como Hyoga—dijo el castaño, sonriéndole a su amigo.

—Sí, ya lo sé—respondió el otro, distraído.

—Deberías descansar, no te ves bien.

—Sí, ya lo sé—repitió, frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo.

Seiya apretó los labios, sin saber bien qué era lo que debía hacer o decir. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se forzó una sonrisa. Así, tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo condujo por el pasillo hacia su habitación, ignorando magistralmente sus protestas y el débil forcejeo para soltarse. Dentro de su cuarto, lo obligó a meterse a la cama y fue a sentarse en el sofá que estaba a un lado, prometiéndole que no se iría de ahí hasta que se durmiera. Shun se negó por una hora a dormirse, con todos los colores subidos al rostro y murmurando, medio molesto, que no era un niño. Seiya le dijo que, dado que Ikki no estaba, le había sido relegada la laboriosa tarea de hermano mayor.

Cuando la lluvia se detuvo, el cielo comenzaba a clarear. Detrás de los edificios de la ciudad, el cielo se tiñó de rosa y luego de rojos y naranjas. Seiya no había pegado los ojos y se había visto incapaz de levantarse, como si su cuerpo de pronto se viera despojado de todas sus fuerzas.

—Saori…—dijo despacio.

Simplemente poder pronunciar su nombre en voz alta sin ninguna excusa, le hacía sentir un poco más libre ante aquello que no podía serlo.

—¿Por qué estoy condenado a quererte sin posibilidad de que vayas a corresponder lo que siento? ¿Es ese mi castigo por todo lo que he hecho? ¿Eres lo que más amo y mi castigo? —Cogió mucho aire y los sostuvo. Contó hasta treinta y cuando le dolió el pecho, lo soltó todo de un tirón—. Aún en caso de ser mi castigo, lo prefiero a vivir sin ti.

Liberó un suspiro y se puso de pie, sacando fuerza de _sabían-los-dioses-donde_, evitando hacer ruido para no interrumpir el sueño de Shun, quien amenazaba con no despertar en varios días y que de todas formas, buena falta le hacía. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se quedó recargado en la puerta. En su escritorio lo esperaba una carta, aún sin abrir, que su maestra Marín le había enviado desde el Santuario. Desconocía su contenido y se debatía aún entre abrirla o no.

Liberó un suspiro y de nuevo cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera Saori.

Tomó la carta y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Miró el sobre y leyó quince veces—sí, las había contado— el remitente y el destinatario ahí escritos. Cerró los ojos un instante, sólo quería cerrarlos un instante antes de abrir esa carta. No podía saber que ahí dentro, Marín le informaba que tenía una pista sobre Seika, que le pedía que se reuniera con ella en Atenas.

No lo supo hasta un día después, porque ese instante en que cerró los ojos, se transformó en horas.

Y lejos, muy lejos de Japón; Saori, recargada en el barandal del balcón, miraba hacia la Calzada Zodiacal con los ojos ausentes, permitiendo que el viento acariciara su piel y jugueteara con su largo cabello, era presa de las mismas inquietudes, de las mismas dudas y la asaltaba la misma incertidumbre.

—Seiya... —le dijo al viento, esperando que este le llevara su voz al que ahora estaba tan lejos de ella.

Si tan sólo pudiera abandonar, por un instante, su obligación como diosa. Si tan sólo pudiera permitírsele antes de la Guerra Santa, un instante íntimo con Seiya.

Pero la suerte estaba echada y Hades despertaría en tan poco tiempo. Había dado la orden expresa de que no se les permitiera a ninguno de sus cinco fieles Caballeros de Bronce, sus amigos, pisar los terrenos del Santuario. Le dolía en el alma no poder verlo una última vez, no poder despedirse, pero sabía que era mejor así. No quería hacerlo sufrir más, no con todo lo que lo amaba.

.

.


End file.
